The Bet
by HawkheartedLion
Summary: Dipper Gleeful was having a hard time dealing with his feelings for a certain medium and after yet another confrontation over the other boy, he had finally reached his limit. After all, Norman was his. Reverse!Parapines


Dipper Gleeful was many things. Most notably he was a part of Weightless Heights' resident psychic twin duo. He was also a psychotic child who was fiercely possessive of his belongings.

Strapped to a chair down in the basement of the Gleeful house a fifteen year old boy named Tim was whimpering.

He circled around the other boy as he twirled his favorite knife in hand. "So, Tim, care to tell me why you decided to touch what is mine?" Dipper glared at him as he struggled against the tape binding his mouth shut. He sighed before ripping the gag off. Mabel had been so considerate when she brought him home.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, man? Let me go."

"The question you should be worried about is 'Why did you touch him?' I could care less about your sniveling, I want a straight answer." Dipper grabbed the kid's throat so quickly and with such a force the chair tipped back. Tim's eyes widened as Dipper brought the knife to his neck. The young psychic pushed the blade into the teen's neck to the point of drawing blood. Small drops of crimson beaded on the knife and the hood rat immediately started babbling out answers. One sentence stuck out.

"You don't even like him anyway so what's the big deal?"

Dipper's face contorted into a vicious snarl. He pulled the knife back and the idiot breathed a sigh of relief until Dipper brought the blade down into Tim's shoulder. The knife stuck in between his collarbone and shoulder with the handle sticking straight up.

"He's just a freak, he was talking to air again, claimed it was ghosts. He got what was coming to him." Tim squealed through the pain.

"He is mine. No one touches what is mine."

Tim whimpered but tried to put on a tough façade. "He's just a freak. Just like you. Once I'm out of here I'm going to ruin you."

Dipper gave Tim a smile that never reached his eyes. "Do you really think you're getting out of here? You're more stupid then I thought, Tim." He ripped the knife from the teenagers flesh and instead ran it down the other's face. Digging in enough that blood started to flow. Dipper watched as it sunk in and the older boy started to struggle as his eyes widened in horror. "For every bruise, cut, and drop of spilled blood, I will make you suffer."

He drew the knife back and plunged it into the boy's thigh drawing a scream from him. Dipper laughed as he pulled the knife out just to slam it back home.

Dipper climbed he stairs as he wiped his hands on a handkerchief, Mabel was waiting in the living room of their uncle's home.

"How much a mess did you leave down there, Dip?"

"I'll deal with it later, I have things to do right now."

"I don't think Norman would appreciate the implications, dear brother."

Dipper looked unimpressed as always. He walked past her as he made his way upstairs. If he was going to go see Norman, and be seen around town, he would have to change into something less gore-covered. "There are no implications Mabel. He is mine, no one has the right to hurt him but me. That pig spilled blood. He got what he deserved."

Mabel shot him a smug look and Dipper growled under his breath. "You would have done the same for that damn pig of yours."

Now she looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Of course I would Dipper but I love that pig. You hate Norman, so why even bother?"

Dipper knew what she was trying to do. "I do hate him. I hate his sarcasm and his flippant attitude. I hate that he can do what we can't. I hate that I can't break him."

"Yet you still claim him."

"He is mine," Dipper snarled. "No one is allowed to touch him because if I can't break him, I will own him."

Mabel smiled now and Dipper could almost believe it was genuine. "I think you need to re-think your opinion on our dear friend Norman, brother mine." She then walked away, presumably to go survey the damage downstairs. The twins shared a sort of morbid curiosity.

Dipper scoffed and threw the handkerchief to the side. He made his way up the stairs as he started to think about what his sister said. He did have an unhealthy obsession with Babcock but it had been that way since the other boy had moved to Weightless Heights. Nothing had changed.

They started spending time together due to the fact that they we both less than sane and the only other child in the supernatural know was Gideon. Like hell he was going to allow Norman to be seen with that idiot. No. Norman was his secret. The younger boy had powers Dipper never imagined. Dipper was unable to manipulate him like the rest of the town and for that he was somewhat grateful. It would be boring to finally have someone that could match him in strength only for that person to be so easily fooled.

Babcock was his equal in many ways and that was what set him apart from the others in this miserable town and sure, Dipper often wavered between wanting to murder the other and wanting to keep him alive for his secrets but that kind of obsession was nothing new to him. What was new was this feeling that maybe Norman didn't have to be covered in his own blood to be beautiful. Maybe it wasn't just his powers that were keeping him in Dipper's good graces. Dipper pulled on a new jacket with a little more force than was probably necessary. He stopped to make sure his hair was free of any blood and still in pristine condition. His mind was made up now.

Norman was his alone to hurt. If anyone was going to break the medium it was going to be him. No one else was going to get a chance. No one else in the town deserved the chance. It was mainly the idea of mutually assured destruction. They were perfect for each other because if they were going to break, they were going to go down together.

Dipper found Norman in his usual spot in the old Weightless Heights graveyard as the sun started to set. It had taken longer than planned to kill that street thug and come to terms with his confused feelings.

Norman had once bothered to explain that it was easier to talk to the ghosts in the graveyard just because nobody in town bothered to come out to visit the dead. Dipper was uncomfortable being here and he could hazard a guess as to why none of the living like coming here, but for someone like Norman it was probably comforting in a way. Sure enough when Dipper strode past weathered graves and dying grass he could see Norman at the center of it all, sitting beneath a giant pine tree and talking quietly with nothing.

He walked silently until he was standing right behind the younger boy before announcing himself. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little psychic."

Norman turned to face him unimpressed. If Dipper grimaced at the cuts on the other boy's face neither acknowledged it. "Screw off Gleeful. I'm busy right now."

That right there was what had drawn him to Norman. No one ever dared to talk to the twins. They were too busy fawning over them or being terrified of them. Norman neither feared nor respected them because they were equally matched.

"I rather screw you, actually."

The other turned to face him with an incredulous expression. "You've got to be kidding me."

"That wasn't a no."

"I thought my sarcastic disinterest did that for me."

"You're still not denying me, Babcock," Dipper smirked.

Norman rolled his eyes at the other. "Never going to happen. I have things to do."

"Is that a challenge?"

The medium stood up and locked eyes with Dipper. The older boy felt his heart leap at the defiance he saw. "You know what Gleeful? Yes. Yes, it is. If you can make me legitimately love you then sure, we can be together."

Dipper smiled and replied, "You're going to regret that."

"I doubt it. You're about as charming as a viper so I think I can hold my own. Now, can you leave? I have things to take care of and you're not helping."

"I can't hang around with my boyfriend?"

"Not even close, Little Dipper. I'm done being nice. Screw off before I make you."

Dipper sighed before giving a mock bow. "Of course. I'll come pick you up around nine for our first date."

"Not that it'll matter." The other murmured as he turned away, dismissing the old boy as he faced the other way. "You have a month Gleeful. If nothing happens then you have to leave me alone about this."

Norman thrust his hand out to seal the deal and Dipper looked almost too smug for comfort.

"Deal."


End file.
